Dibalik Soukoku
by Cylva
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat tentang alasan kenapa Dazai meninggalkan Chuuya setelah melawan monster bertentakel milik Guild. Kenapa? Udah baca aja baca.. #fanon? #canon?


*Disclaimer*

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, ooc, typo! Berlatar setelah mereka melawan Lovecraft.

Silahkan menikmati

* * *

 **Dibalik Soukoku**

 **TTTTT**

Bulan memancarkan cahaya pada malam lembut, hangat keperakannya tenang dan menyerupai lampu pendar.

Dalam hening sebuah hutan, samar gejolak kehidupan, para nokturnal berkeliaran, dan Dazai Osamu tengah berdiri menatap Nakahara Chuuya yang tertidur tidak elegan di depannya.

"Lalu sekarang, aku hanya harus menelpon seseorang di markas untuk menjemputku dengan mobil, kau keberatan?"

"Terserah kau saja." jawab seorang pirang yang berdiri acuh tak acuh di sana.

"Bagus!"

Dazai merogoh saku mantelnya. Mendapati sebuah handphone yang setelahnya ia gunakan menghubungi beberapa rekan di kantor Agensi.

"Ahh, Kunikida-kun! Bisa tolong jemput aku dengan mobil? Eh? Sedang ada misi? Hmm ya sudah.."

Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi orang yang berbeda.

"Halo, Tanizaki-kun? Kau sibuk? Heee... Aku tidak bisa mengganggu kalau itu. Ah, tidak apa.. Sudah dulu yahh.."

Bunyi sambungan telepon yang terputus bergema. Dazai mendecih malas dengan raut kesalnya, lalu bergumam

"Atsushi-kun sedang bersama Kunikida-kun. Ranpo-kun— lupakan. Dia bahkan tidak tau cara membuka pintu mobil. Lalu—"

Hening sejenak saat dia mencari cari nama orang baik di daftar kontak, yang bisa membawakan mobil untuknya, dan akhirnya—

"Tidak ada! Aaa menyebalkan!"

—dia menutup handphonenya dengan kasar.

Pria di sana dengan seperempat simpati bertanya, "Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Biar kupikirkan. Bagaimana cara aku membawa Kyu, seorang anggota Guild, dan Chuuya di sini."

Si pirang di sana tidak menggubris. Biarlah anggota detektif ini berdeduksi sesukanya, ia hanya ingin ke tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar duduk dan melepas penat. Dimanapun tak masalah sekarang.

Kembali pada Dazai, mantan eksekutif mafia itu mencoba ke segala pintu di pikirannya untuk mencari jalan agar dia dan ketiga manusia —yang punya peran berbeda di hidup dan hatinya— ini pulang.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kantor detektif. Keberatan? Bagus. Lalu Kyu akan aku berikan pada Hirotsu-san, dan Chuuya, aku akan membawanya pulang. Tapi bagaimana? Aku naik taksi ke sini, dan tidak ada taksi lewat sini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Tuan Anggota Guild?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu karena suatu saat kau berguna untuk negosiasi."

"Lalu, anak itu?"

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputnya, kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya? Kenapa anggota Guild sangat bodoh?"

"Menyebalkan. Kalau begitu si monster pendek itu."

"Hey, aku setuju kau menyebut Chuuya ku pendek, tapi dia bukan monster. Dan aku sangat tidak tega meninggalkan dia di sini!"

"Maksudku, memang, aku menyuruhnya menggunakan Corruption selain untuk melawan si tentakel tadi, juga untuk mencari momen ini. Momen saat Chuuya tertidur dan tidak mengamuk padaku. Tapi meninggalkan dia di sini? Walau aku yakin dia tidak akan masuk angin, atau pasti tidak akan ada anjing hutan yang mau mengais daging dari tubuh kurusnya itu, atau nyamuk yang mau menghisap darahnya, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya!"

"Aaahhh! Sialan! Dari sekian banyak kartu as Port Mafia, kenapa harus Nakahara Chuuya yang dikirim ke sini? Apa Mori-san sengaja mengerjaiku dengan mengirim manisnya masa lalu? Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti." pemuda di sana menjawab sumpah serapah Dazai.

"Ya. Kau tidak akan mengerti, tapi coba lihatlah! Di sana tertidur Nakahara Chuuya dengan dengkuran tidak manisnya. Dan kau lihat liur yang mengalir di sudut bibir mungilnya itu? Oh Demi Yato-sama! Kenapa Chuuya harus tidur di depan mataku dengan posisi seperti itu?!"

"Biar kuberitahu Guild-san! Ini Nakahara Chuuya, orang yang punya kisah terbanyak denganku selama aku di Port Mafia."

"Kau Port Mafia? Bukan Detective Army—?"

"Tentu saja aku detektif. Port Mafia adalah masa lalu, dan dari masa laluku itu, Chuuya yang yang paling manis buatku."

Anggota Guild itu menaikkan alisnya. Dia merasa menjadi seorang konsultan psikolog sekarang.

"Kau lihat dia? Semua yang ada di dirinya itu NANGGUNG!"

Dazai berjalan ke arah Chuuya yang terlelap jauh ke alam mimpi. Sementara Anggota Guild itu berdoa untuk kewarasannya, Dazai kembali melanjutkan...

"Kau lihat? Dia begitu pendek dengan celana yang pas pasan dimata kaki, rompi yang kadang menyibak kulit perut eksotisnya, cardigan yang dipakai gantung di sini, dan tangannya juga hanya sampai siku! Belum lagi rambut yang setengah panjang setengah pendek, ditambah wajahnya yang di satu sisi cantik tapi di sisi lain tampan. Aaa... Menyebalkan! Aku membencinya!"

"Ngghh.. hmm..."

Chuuya bergumam. Mengganti posisi tidur nya yang semula menyamping menjadi telentang.

"Kau dengar suara itu Guild-san? Berkesan imut namun sangar. Dia begitu nanggung, dan dia begitu ceroboh! Sangat gila dengan pertarungan walau badannya sangat kecil! Belum lagi Corruption nya yang berbahaya itu dibarengi pikiran dangkalnya. Haaaaa! Chuuya begitu menyebalkan! Aku sangat membencinya!"

Dazai mengoceh penuh emosi. Dengan wajah mengejek kesal miliknya. Mata yang masih datar, namun bibirnya sudah maju mencibir manis.

"Untung saja dia memilih sepatu yang pas untuknya." sambungnya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak tega meninggalkannya?"

"Kau belum mengerti? Mana mungkin aku tega. Dia unik dengan dirinya. Apalagi kesukaan anehnya terhadap topi walau aku tau, dia hanya pakai itu untuk tampak tinggi. Lalu wine? Sudahlah kecil, pendek, chibi, mungil, masih aja mau sama yang keras keras."

"Jadi—"

"Jadi? Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya? Ini kesempatan ku membawanya di punggung dan merasakan deru nafas hangat yang kusuka dan kurindukan itu."

Lawan bicaranya menarik diri mundur. Semakin menyatukan alisnya bingung. Si brilian Dazai di depannya punya tesis yang sangat tidak lazim tentang rasa 'suka' dan 'benci'.

"Baiklah Sir," akhirnya pemuda yang memang bukan orang Jepang itu menjawab. "Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, dan aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan menunggu bersama anak itu di dalam. Terserah kau mau apa." lalu ia berjalan menjauh dengan gidikan ngeri.

"Hei! Kalau begitu, kau bisa membawa Kyu sementara aku membawa Chuuya kan?" kesimpulan Dazai menjegat langkah pria itu.

"Maaf, kakiku sepertinya patah saat serangan pacarmu itu."

Dazai menatap dengan mata bulat layaknya orang polos. "Chuuya bukan pacarku! Tapi aku senang dibilang begitu!"

Si pirang, dalam hatinya hanya meminta maaf pada dirinya sendiri atas keputusan pergi kesini dan bertemu orang terlampau jenius.

"Lalu Chuu," Dazai beralih pada Chuuya. "Aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, sungguh. Kau terlalu menawan untuk kewarasanku ini menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu. Kurasa aku diizinkan untuk ciuman singkat, sebelum dengan terpaksa, aku harus meninggalkanmu—, lagi."

Kata terakhir ia ucap ragu.

"Tapi tak apa, setelah semua selesai, aku memang tidak bisa kembali ke Port Mafia, tapi aku akan kembali padamu. Setelah semua selesai, Chuuya. Untuk sekarang, bersabarlah sedikit sayangku."

Setelahnya, Dazai mengecup bibir ranum itu singkat. Memberi gumaman kecil di antara rongga mungilnya. Si Osamu tersenyum halus, tulus dan hangat.

Ia bangkit, berjalan ke arah rumah kecil itu. Memanggil si pirang yang memang masih di sana.

"Aku rasa, memang Chuuya yang harus tinggal." katanya sedikit parau.

"Tak apa sobat! Itu keputusan berat, aku yakin dia juga paham." jawabnya entah kenapa ikutan konyol.

"Ya kuharap. Dan aku akan menggendong Kyu, bisa kau sampirkan ini di dekat Chuuya?"

"Ah.. Tentu!" anggota Guild itu dengan senang hati menerima jas Chuuya yang baru saja Dazai lipat rapi, tak lupa topi kesayangan sang pengendali gravitasi.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang.. Oh yah, jangan lupa bonekanya. Jangan coba coba gunakan kemampuan mu, teman. Aku penetral, kau ingat?"

 **END**

 **TTTTT**

* * *

ahaha.. rada telat ide ini.

Seharusnya begitu keluar eps 9 s2 nya langsung dateng ya kan? jadi pas gitu.

Tapi sudahlah..

Btw, ini rencana ku buat fanon, setelah searching di gugel, definisi nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan cerita ini.

Tapi aku ragu apakah ini fanon, atau apa.. Pokoknya Soukoku deh yah..

Ya. Soukoku...

Terimakasih sudah baca.. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya..

Bye Bye~~


End file.
